Eternal Guardian
by dragoneel12
Summary: Many years ago Rocco was condemned to death as a baby. His mother in a desperate attempt to save both him and her runs away from her pursuers but was badly wounded. In her last moments she offered her child to Arceus and Arceus swore he would protect and raise the child. Now an aura guardian after years, Rocco heads towards his first adventure in a quest to become a pokemon master.
1. An Old Story and a New beginning

**AN: Welcome to the first chapter of "Eternal Guardian". This is my first pokemon fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. The story focuses around Rocco who was saved by the legendary pokemon Arceus when he was just a baby. Growing up he was taught how to fight using aura and with special training he managed to surpass the capabilities of normal aura guardians. Now after many years he is starting an adventure and this will lead him to meeting a lot of people in the Unova region. Without further ado let's get this show on the road ^^.**

_Text=Character Thought_

'_Text'=Pokemon Telepathy_

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, the possibility of me doing so is the same as me being able to beat a lvl 100 Arceus with a Magikarp.**

* * *

Chapter 1: An Old Story and a New Beginning

_Many many years ago..._

_It was night and the sky seemed quiet but in the darkness figures creeped searching, searching for something they could not allow to escape. A little ahead of these people a woman carrying a child ran for her life while carefully cradling the baby and hiding in the shadows, her breathing ragged from all the running. Blood began to accumulate around, for she was badly wounded and she could not longer stand_

"_Did you find her?" a man with an angry look on his face asked. His face clearly showed that he was frustrated and fatigue from hours of searching._

"_Sorry captain. We have not found her, we've searched all around this area but there is no sign of him" said a soldiers trying to excuse for their mistake. He knew that this wasn't going to end well for him but after hours of search and nothing he decided it was for the best to tell the leader the truth before he found out._

"_You imbeciles!" said the captain as he punched the soldier on the face then grabbed his collar. "I gave you all one simple task" the captain said as he brought the soldiers face closer to his so the soldier could see how angry he was at their failure. "All I asked of you all was to locate that bastard child and his whore of a mother and kill them both" he then began to shake the soldier uncontrollably and he raised his voice. "Find them no matter what it takes. Use any mythical creatures that it will take to find them. Do you understand?" said the man as his face turned slightly red from his anger. _

"_Y-yes sir, we will do all we can", he let the soldier loose and the soldier ran away as if he just saw a ghost. Well in his case it was more like a monster than a ghost._

"_Tch such imbeciles. How hard is it to find one simple woman and a child in all this darkness. And to top it off she is badly wounded. If I could be sure she would die before getting too far from here I would rest at ease. Damn it all to hell!" said the man as he stood alone repeatedly punching a tree bark. "I will not allow that blasted woman and her child to ruin a plan I formulated for so many year" said the man as a smirk began to form on his face. "I will not be defeated by them, they will die here and now" the man began to laugh maniacally and his laugh echoed through the night._

_After managing to slip the search party which had been sent after her a women was resting against a rock near the base of a mountain. She had lost too much blood and could barely stand and she looked at her child with tears in her eyes._

"_Oh my sweet child. If only you were born with a better faith than this" the women then gently caressed the cheek of the small baby which just smiled at her. His red hair being blown by the gentle breeze of the night. "I want you to live, I want you to have a future and see the world through your own eyes. But alas someone plans to take away my life and yours too" she then brought the child closer to her and began to cry more. "I pray to the gods above to please make a miracle happen so you may be safe. I do not care what happens to me, I only want you to live and see the world"_

'_Why do you make such a sad wish' a voice rang inside the woman's head._

"_Who goes there?" the women asked looking around in fear and also in surprise. She was sure that someone had spoken to her but she could not see who or what had spoken to her. "I must have lost too much blood, seems I have begun to hear voice" said the women to herself as she stood up._

'_No child of man. You are not hearing voices. I am indeed talking to you' the voice said once more echoing in her head._

"_In all of heaven I still hear the voice. Please tell me who are you" _

'_My name is Arceus, you humans refer to me as a god of sorts' the voice said in what seemed to be an amused voice. 'Please speak, why do you desire such a fate on yourself' Arceus asked._

"_I do not desire such a fate but I am dying" she said with a nostalgic smile on her face. "My child has not long been born. I wish he could live life the way he wants to and choose the fate he desires" suddenly she began to cough out blood and fell to her knees._

'_I will grant your wish. I will take your child and raise it as if he was my own' suddenly a figure appeared in front of her. It was large and it had a almighty feeling along with it. Before her stood Arceus in all of his glory. _

"_You are indeed impressive" she said as she smiled at him. "You are the mythical creature who is known throughout the world" she then stood up slowly using the last of her strength. "Here take him and watch over him" she kissed the baby one final goodbye and tears began to flow down her face again. "It's a shame I won't be able to see you grow, but as long as you have a future up ahead it is fine. Don't forget your mother Shima and be brave" she then extended her hand towards the legendary pokemon which stood in front of her._

'_I shall watch over him as if he was my own' Arceus said as he bowed and suddenly the baby began to levitate in mid air. 'What is his name?' the mighty being asked. _

"_His name...Is...Rocco..." she slowly began to fall down and Arceus eased her fall using his abilities. _

'_May you rest in peace' he then turned his gaze towards the baby who was now sleeping. 'Rest peacefully Rocco...my son. I shall raise you to surpass all humans and become someone who is full of compassion and care. You shall become strong enough to watch over both humans and pokemon. Not let us go.' With that the being vanished leaving the woman's body where it laid, she had a peaceful smile on her face._

* * *

_The present..._

"Ro...Rocco, Rocco wake up!" a voice called to the young man who looked as if he was 18. But looks can be deceiving for he was many years old, old enough to have noticed the world from the times of medieval to modern times. The voice which called out to him was a familiar voice and it belonged to someone who he really cared about. He slowly began to open his eyes only to see a white haired girl sitting next to him trying to wake him up. She wore a beautiful white dress and her blue eyes went perfectly along with it.

"Morning Reshi" he said as he slowly got up. He yawned and still remembered that weird dream he still had. "_What exactly was that? It felt so real yet at the same time it did not. I don't remember that women, but that child was definitely me" _He thought to himself. When he turned his head he met face to face with the girl he called Reshi who currently had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong" she asked looking at him. She really didn't like to see him this way. It made her worried and also it hurt her too.

"It's nothing don't worry about it" Rocco said as he patted her head. "It was just a weird dream that I had. It's over now so don't worry about it" he flashed her a bright smile while closing his red eyes. This seemed to cheer her up and if it did he was fine with it. "By the way...why do you look like that?" he asked as he sweatdropped.

"Like what?" Reshi Innocently asked.

"You know like a human at the moment" he pointed out. In all honesty Reshi wasn't human and as her name Implied Reshi was short for something else. Her real name was actually Reshiram, she was younger than the others by a few hundred years. She was even younger than Rocco who has been alive for a loooong time.

"Don't you remember?" Reshi asked him making him raise his eyebrow in confusion. "We're not in the Hall Of Origin. We fell asleep outside again" she said as she let out a deep sigh. This made Rocco's eyes widen because it meant two things. One his father was probably worried sick since he didn't return and two his teacher Lucario was probably really pissed because he was late for training, again.

"Oh crap..." he said as he shot up. He looked around aimlessly to see where he was. He was so scared of what was going to happen that he forgot that he could just ask Reshi. But knowing him so well Reshi decided to tell him.

"Don't worry. We're in the Sinnoh region so it should be really easy to get back home" she said as she got off her knees and stood up. "There are no other humans around so I can transform and take you back home" she said as she smiled at him.

"You're the best Reshi!" Rocco said with a wide smile and this made the little dragonesses face turn a little bit red. Reshi suddenly became engulf in a bright white light and when the light disappeared, a giant dragon stood in the place where the girl should be standing.

'_Get on' _She said and the boy reached for his hat which resembled Sir Aaron's and jumped on the dragon's back. She then rose into the air and began to fly at a high speed.

"Alright Reshi step on it" he said as he pointed forward towards a mountain which was miles away.

'_Alright young master' _Reshi said forgetting how much he hated being called that. But since it was her Rocco didn't really mind, although he would never admit it he really liked it when she called him that. She sped up and the two of them hurried back home where an angry Lucario, two angry Reshirams and a proud Arceus stood waiting

* * *

'_AHHHHHH HE'S LATE AGAIN!' _Lucario yelled in frustration. Rocco was a higher authority but when he set a certain time he wanted him to be there at the exact time. Although being a little late wasn't bad he still wanted to make sure Rocco was in really top shape. Although in all honesty Rocco already was. '_Although he has an amazing fighting capabilities, your son is really lazy Lord Arceus' _Lucario said as he stared at the leader of all legendary pokemon.

'_Leave the boy alone. He has been training for years, and even managed to be able to use not only my plates but attacks which can only be performed by pokemon' _Arceus said and then let out a laugh. He had to admit he was proud of his son. He not only surpassed the previous aura guardians but also managed to break the barrier that separated human and pokemon.

'_I bet our daughter is with him again as well' _The female Reshiram said in a voice which seemed much calmer although the male one was still pretty mad. He didn't want his daughter to be taken away from him just yet.

'_Well she could at least tell us before she left. I am worried sick, what if something happens out there? What if someone tries to catch her!?' _the male Reshiram said as his blue eyes began to glow.

'_That is never going to happen', _both Arceus and Lucario said in unison.

'_We all know that if anyone tries to hurt young Reshi ,Rocco would uhm...you know "Totally annihilate them" as Zoroark often likes to say' _Lucario said as he let out a sigh. '_Besides young master is powerful enough to handle anything that is thrown at him'_

'_Even so they shouldn't sleep out' _the female Reshiram said.

'_Let them be, they are both big enough to take care of themselves. In all honesty later on I actually wanted to talk to you guys on a certain matter related to this' _ Arceus said as he let out sigh. '_The thing is both of them have outgrown us, especially Rocco. He has lived beyond his age and became unable to age like me' _this made the two Reshirams put their heads down in shame. They knew very well that Rocco has never left the Hall Of Origin until recently when he became interested in the world. Suddenly two figures came in, one was that of a boy and the other of a dragon.

"Dad I'm home" yelled Rocco as he came racing in.

'_Why you lazy little brat! Eat this' _suddenly Lucario created a Aura Sphere and hurled it at Rocco. Rocco simply raised his hand summoning a similar attack only bigger than Lucario's and countered the sphere which was thrown at him. An explosion happens as the attacks collide and as the smoke clears Rocco stands looking at Lucario with a smile on his face.

"Missed you too buddy" said Rocco as he suddenly appeared next to Lucario.

'_Using ExtremeSpeed is unfair play!' _Lucario retorted to Rocco's move.

"Well my friend all's fair in love and war!" Rocco said as he patted his teacher's back.

'_Welcome back my son' _Arceus said as he got closer to the boy who had grown from that baby he saved that day. '_Did you sleep well?' _

"Well we slept in an open space so we did have a good night" Rocco said as he jumped to a higher pillar so he could be face to face with his father.

'_Well that is good to hear my boy' _

'_Hello mother, hello father' _Reshi said. She was a shy girl although she never show it around Rocco since he was always too much fun and always brought her to the open.

'_I am very disappointed in you young lady' _the female Reshiram said and this made Reshi look down in sadness. '_That's what I would've said but I know you just wanted to see more of the outside world' _the female Reshiram said as she got closer to her daughter. '_And dear don't you go thinking about challenging the young master again' _he said looking at the male Reshiram. He and Rocco fought once and let's just say the legendary pokemon did not achieve victory.

'_Fine' _the male Reshiram said in discontent.

"So are we training again today teach?" Rocco asked Lucario who stood at the base of the pillar.

'_Of course we are. You might be very strong but you are not allowed to slack off' _Lucario said as he jumped on top of a pillar next to Rocco's.

'_You two have fun training' _Arceus said as he looked at Rocco and Lucario. '_Rocco later on I will send someone to fetch you. I have a surprise for you and I believe you are going to enjoy it' _

"Well if it's a gift from you of course I am going to enjoy it" Rocco said as he smiled at him. "Well I'm off. Race you to the training field!" Rocco said as he looked at Lucario. He then bolted down the hall and Lucario jumped down from the pillar and chased after him.

'_Hey getting a head start is unfair too!' _yelled Lucario as he chased him. Reshi stood there looking at where the other two went, yearning to watch them practice. Her mother noticed this and let out a sigh in what seemed joy.

'_You may go watch them practice" _the female Reshiram said to her daughter.

'_Thanks mother!' _Reshi turned back into a her human form and went after the two.

'_I am still curious to how she can do that' _Arceus said as he thought about how a pokemon gained the ability to pull off such a feat. Bottom line it wasn't his doing so he still wonders how she got that ability.

'_I don't know either but I think she found a mate!'_ the female Reshiram said in joy.

'_You mean Rocco?' _Arceus asked. Suddenly when he asked this they heard a 'thud' sound behind them and when they looked the male Reshiram had fallen unconscious from the shock.

'_He will be fine' _the female Reshiram said as she sweatdropped.

'_I am sorry to impeded but can you do something for me?' _Arceus asked.

'_Anything for you lord Arceus' _The female Reshiram said.

'_I require Latias's presence here. Could you please summon her for me?'_

'_As you wish' _the female Reshiram bowed then woke her husband up. Her and her husband exited the room leaving Arceus alone.

'_How many years has it been?' _Arceus thought to himself. '_Rocco has grown to be an outstanding child, just like you wished. But I broke my promise. I have not been with him for many years since I fell into a deep slumber. I hope you can forgive me Shima..."_

* * *

Somewhere in route 3...

"N are we lost?" Anthea asked as she sighed. She felt that they had been going in circles for hours.

"It appears so..." N said as he let out a sigh. "I think this map we have is from years ago"

"No wonder we're lost" Concordia said. "When you said let's travel the world together you should have taken into account that we needed a new map."

"Maybe if we head to the pokemon center we can acquire a new one" Anthea pointed out a the pokemon center which came into view as they entered Striaton City.

"That is a great idea. Let's head there now" N said and he began to walk towards the pokemon center.

"By the way N, are you serious about getting a pokemon from the women known as Professor Juniper?" Anthea asked as she looked at N.

"Yes I am. To travel the Unova region I need a pokemon I can call a partner" N said with a smile remembering Ash. "Maybe it might even help me realize what I want to do on this journey", a small smile formed on the faces of the two girl's and they continue to follow N to the pokemon center. After that they had one more target, Nuvema Town to meet with professor Juniper.

* * *

"And that's a wrap" said Rocco as he stood over Lucario pointing a Aura Sphere to Lucario's face. "That's 6 to 3. It's my win" Rocco said with a smile.

'_You've gotten even better, gotta admit that' _said Lucario as Rocco helped him up.

"Good fight you two" said Reshi as she came towards the two.

"Thanks, although half the time it was just me throwing Lucario around" Rocco said with a smirk.

'_Shut up!' _Lucario said in annoyance. Suddenly a friendly red dragon came flying in. It was Latias with, and she unlike some of the legendaries was really nice and by some legendaries they meant Groudon who was as grumpy as his own name suggested.

'_Hello young master' _Latias said and this got her a sigh from Rocco.

"You know Latias you've known me for quite sometime. Just Rocco is fine" Rocco said as he let out a sigh.

'_I am sorry you- I mean Rocco. Your father requests your presence" _

"Alright! Finally time for the surprise" Rocco said as he got really excited.

"What do you think it is?" Reshi asked.

'_Better not be another one of those televisions' _Lucario said as he let out a sigh. '_The legendary pokemon have broken every single one we brought in" _he said as he sweatdrop remembering how the bickering between the legendary pokemon cause the destruction of 18 televisions so far.

Latias gave a soft laugh and cheerfully looked at the three. '_It's something even better than that' _Latias stated.

"Race you inside!" Rocco yelled.

'_Oh c'mon Using ExtremeSpeed in a race is definitely not fair' _Lucario chased after him again leaving Latias and Reshi walking behind them. When they arrived at the center of the hall, all of the legendary pokemon from all the regions stood in their designated spot.

"Hey dad what is this all about?" Rocco asked looking at his father who had Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina next to him.

'_My son. You've stayed in the Hall Of Origin for a very long time. The world has changed so much since the time you we're just a child. Now I believe it is time for you to venture around the world' _Arceus said as he approached him son. '_When I awokened from my slumber of many years I met and Human named Ash. He showed me what are known as pokemon trainers" _Arceus explained to his son.

"Wait you want me to become a pokemon trainer?" Rocco asked.

'_Do you not want to?' _his father asked him. Rocco thought real hard, certainly he had only been in the Hall of Origin and he did always stay there for most of his life. He did know the world had changed but he wondered if he was ready to venture into the world.

"I do. I want to see the world like everyone else. I want to see each and every corner of this wide world" Rocco said with a smile.

'_Very well my son. This is a gift from Latias, change into it and return. After that I have something else for you'. _Rocco left the room leaving the rest of the legendary pokemon waiting. When he returned he was wearing clothes similar to what he had been wearing although a little more modernized. It was still blue although it seemed really close to a tuxedo and the edge of the coat curved at the bottom giving it a really nice finish. His hat was still the same thought. I was his prized possession he had received from an Aura guardian he met a very long time ago.

'_Do you like it?' _Latias asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Rocco said with a smile on his face. Reshi on the other hand was blushing at how handsome she thought Rocco look so she shook her head and snapped herself out of it.

'_Here is our last gift for your journey'. _A pokeball with a letter M inscripted into it levitated towards Rocco. The ball fell into Rocco's hand and he looked at it.

"What is this for?" Rocco asked.

'_For your journey all of us are willing to become your starter pokemon like the humans call it' _Arceus explained further. '_You have to choose which one of us you want to be your partner'_

This left Rocco in a really bad situation. He knew all the legendaries and he was friend with all of them. Choosing which one he wanted to be his starter was hard but he already knew who he wanted from the bottom of his heart. He turned his head to look at Reshi who was next to her parents. He then walked over to her and smiled at her.

"Reshi...no Reshiram will you be my partner?" Rocco asked her with a serious look.

"Yes I will young master" she said with a smile that could steal any man's heart. And once more her father fainted which made all the other legendaries get a laugh out of it. Reshiram's mother began to cry but not out of sadness but out of joy. Reshi touched the pokeball and she suddenly turned into a red light and vanished into the ball. She ball wobbled side to side for a bit then stopped.

'_Congratulations son. You've taken the first step into becoming a pokemon master' _Arceus said proudly. The pokeball opened suddenly and Reshi came out.

"How was it in there?" Rocco asked.

"It wasn't uncomfortable but I would prefer traveling outside with you" she said with a slight blush.

'_Love is so cute' _Lucario stated only to receive a Aura Sphere to the face.

'_After you finish getting ready Lugia will give you a ride towards Nuvema town where the professor of the area will give you what is called a pokedex and a starter pokemon' _Arceus said. But as soon as she finished a bag fully backed came towards Rocco. Latias was using psychic on the bag.

'_Don't worry Lord Arceus. I've already arranged his belongings'_

'_Very well then son. Make us all proud and become the best of the best' _Arceus said as if he was about to cry.

"We will give it our best father" Rocco said with a smile. "Thank you for everything Dad" Rocco said as he patted his dad's head. His dad was kinda too big for him to give him a hug.

'_Don't forget to train' _Lucario said. "_Remember you're still a aura guardian so you have to stay in shape so you can help others in need"._

"Got it" Rocco said as he gave him a thumbs up. Lugia then flew close to them and lower himself down so Rocco and Reshi could climb aboard. "Thanks all of you for everything. I will miss you all" Rocco said as he climbed Lugia.

"Goodbye mother, father and stay well" Reshi said as she also climbed aboard.

'_Travel safely my daughter' _the female Reshiram said as tears ran down her face.

'_Hey twirp' _the male Reshiram called out to Rocco. '_Make sure nothing bad happens to my daughter or you will have a nice little talk with me'._

"I will" Rocco said. Suddenly Lugia began to lift off and Rocco and Reshi waved to everyone. Lugia then flew out of the hall leaving all the other legendaries there.

'_Do you think he will be ok?' _Palkia asked as she looked at Arceus.

'_He's my son so of course he will be fine. And also Reshi will be there for him" _Arceus said as he turned around. '_Good luck my son and stay safe' _he thought to himself as he went off to his own room.

* * *

'_Congratulations Rocco, now you can see the world like you wanted to' _Lugia said as he soared through the sky.

"Thanks Lugia" Rocco said. "How is the world out there like?"

'_Well it's as you expect. There will be good times and bad times and you will also meet both good and bad people' _Lugia stated but this was somewhat common knowledge to Rocco. "By the way where is Nuvema Town?" Rocco asked forgetting the most important information.

"It's in the Unova Region. The homeplace of us Reshirams" Reshi stated.

"Oh cool, can't wait to see your home" Rocco said as he smiled at her. After what seemed like an hour a town came into view.

'_There is Nuvema Town. I'm going to let you both off at the forest. I cannot allow myself to be seen' _the two nodded at what Lugia said and Lugia began to descend. Unknown to them someone did see them.

"Nuvema Town should be just up ahead" N said. Suddenly a giant shadow appears beneath his feet and he looks up only to see Lugia flying down not far from their location.

* * *

"What pokemon was that!?" Anthea asked in surprise. She had never seen such a pokemon before.

"Lugia" N stated. "I read about it in a book. It is known as the beast of the sea."

"Shall we go see it?" Concordia asked and the other two nodded. Behind them Gardevoir and Gothitelle followed behind them. When they arrived they saw a red haired boy and a girl in a white dress get off the legendary pokemon.

"Were they riding on Lugia?" Anthea asked.

"It appears so" N responded. N then saw the boy talk to the pokemon and he heard the pokemon respond to the boys voice. He saw that everything the pokemon said the boy understood. "_Is he talking to the pokemon?" _N asked himself as he listened to the conversation.

"Alright Lugia it's time for you to head back. Thanks for the ride" Rocco said as he looked at the legendary pokemon.

'_The pleasure was mine master. It was nice to be the one bringing you here' _Lugia said. "_I must return to the Hall of Origin to tell Lord Arceus that you have arrived at your destination' _Lugia said as he raised his wings.

"Thanks again Lugia. Until we meet again" Rocco said as he smiled at him.

'_Until we meet again young master' _Lugia then flapped his wing creating a gust of wind as he took to the sky. He left Rocco and Reshi looking up at him until his figure disappeared.

"What will we do next?" Reshi asked.

"We will head to town but before that" Rocco said as he turned his head to a set of trees. I know you five are over there so you can all come out" after a few seconds a group of five came out. There was two pokemon and three people along with them. "Who are you?" Rocco asked them. It is time for a meeting that will change the lives of all of them forever

* * *

**AN: Well there goes the first chapter I hope you enjoyed. By the way that Latias and the one Ash met are totally different. I will also explain the moves that Rocco can actually use on the next chapter since he will meet a group of bad guys that wills talk them pretty much like team Rocket does with Ash. Well until next time ^^.**


	2. New Friends and a New Evil

**AN: Welcome to the second chapter of "Eternal Guardian". In the last chapter Rocco had left to go on his journey along with Reshi, his childhood friend and his first pokemon. They headed to Nuvema town in the Unova reason where Rocco would get a pokedex from professor Juniper. Upon arrival they met with N, Anthea and Concordia. This could prove to be the start of an amazing friendship. Now without further ado let's get this show on the road. **

_Text=Character Thoughts_

'_Text'=Pokemon Telepathy_

* * *

Chapter 2: New Friends and a New Evil

"So who are you?" Rocco asked again staring at the three unknown figures which stood before him. Reshi was at his side holding a side of his shirt, after all this was the first time being so close to another human who was not Rocco. After a few moments of silence N finally spoke up answering Rocco's question.

"My name is N and these two are Anthea" he said as he gestured towards Anthea who then bowed. "And this is Concordia" she bowed as well and Rocco's face was kind of red. He had to admit she was a real beauty. Upon realizing this Reshi started to feel jealous and bit angry so she began to pout without her noticing. "Sorry to spy on you, it was just that the pokemon you were with fascinated me" N said with a smile.

"Oh you mean Lugia?" Rocco asked with an awkward smile. "I know that we just met but could you do me a favor and make believe you never saw that?" Rocco asked as a serious look formed on his face. Legendary pokemon was rare so he knew that there were cases that some were almost captured or captured for evil purposes.

"As you wish" N simply said and this caught Rocco off guard. He didn't quite think he would comply this easily. "The fact that you are friends with that pokemon means you're afraid someone might try to harm it. Am I right?" N asked with a serious look as well. The events that happened with team Plasma and Reshiram.

"I am happy you understand what I'm saying" Rocco said with a slight smile on his face. He didn't think other humans would be this understanding. "My name is Rocco, nice to meet you. And this is my childhood friend Reshi" he then gestured to Reshi who hid behind him. "She's kind of shy".

"M-my name is Reshi nice to meet you" the white hair girl said as she slowly came from hiding. '_Rocco I'm scared...'_

'_There is nothing to be scared of Reshi. You're a legendary pokemon so if they tried anything funny you can handle it. But they don't seem like bad people' _Rocco used his aura to communicate with her.

"Nice to meet you too, miss Reshi" N said as he bowed.

"By the way" Rocco said catching the attention of the five. Even the pokemon which were with the three were interested in what this strange and caring boy had to say. "Do you guys know where the lab in Nuvema town is?" Rocco asked. Direction wasn't his strong point as much as he hated to admit it.

"Oh this such a coincidence" Concordia said. "It just happens that we are heading to the same place" Concordia said with a smile and this made Rocco's heart skip a beat and man was Reshi not happy.

"Would you please show us the way?" Rocco asked.

"We would be happy to just follow us" N said and Rocco and Reshi nodded. N began to walk and the two followed behind them. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at a town. It was a quiet town and there was not a lot of movement. "Professor Juniper's lab is up ahead just a few more minutes and we will be there". When they arrived they came face to face with the building and they headed inside. "Hello professor Juniper are you here?" there was no answer.

"This is strange" Anthea said. "When we first spoke with her a while back she said she would be here" suddenly there was a sound in the back and Rocco was immediately was ready to attack. An blue sphere had formed in his hand and although the other didn't realize it the Gardevoir sure did.

"Oh it's you three" Professor Juniper said as she yawned. "I'm sorry, it seems I was a bit tired and fell asleep" Professor Juniper welcome then with a warm smile. Reshi grabbed Rocco's hand and the Aura Sphere slowly began to disappear. "And who is this with you?" Juniper asked.

"This is Rocco, he wanted to come here and speak with you" N said.

"Oh are you possibly here to get your first pokemon like our friend N?" Professor Juniper.

"Yes that's why I am here. I want to become a pokemon trainer so I wanted to get a pokedex if that is possible" Rocco said and his eyes which had turned blue when he was about to use Aura Sphere slowly began to turn back to red.

"That is why I am here. Follow me you two" N and Rocco followed behind Juniper leaving Reshi , Anthea and Concordia alone. Reshi didn't know what to do but soon Anthea and Concordia spoke to her.

"So your name is Reshi?" Anthea asked. Reshi just nodded as an answer and Anthea smiled at her. "That is a strange name but cute name" she said as she gave a soft laugh. Reshi smiled as she soon realized that these two were really friendly but then someone approached her. Well it was more like a pokemon then a human.

'_You're not Human are you?' _Gardevoir asked.

'_So you've noticed?' _Reshi responded to her question. '_I am indeed not human but I do not wish to let these two notice' _Reshi stated in a all high and mighty legendary pokemon attitude. She was trying to be a little intimidating because she didn't know what would happen if the other three found out she was not human but a pokemon, and a legendary pokemon nonetheless.

'_I see, so you're a legendary pokemon I presume' _the Gardevoir said as she let out a sigh. '_That is the only way you can take such an appearance' _a slightly smile began to grow on Gardevoir's face. '_And I might add you also have an interesting trainer' _this caught Reshi of guard. '_Last time I saw an Aura Guardian was years ago when I was still just a Kirlia, and the reason I bring this up is that he sort of resembled the one I met on that fateful day' _Reshi clinged to her dress because this Gardevoir seemed interested in her master a little too interested. '_Well it could be just a coincidence that they look alike. I don't trust humans but this one has gotten my interest' _with this the Gardevoir left leaving Reshi standing alone deep in thought.

"_She knows what my master is, I need to be careful and I need to warn him. AHHHHH she really gets on my nerves!' _with that Reshi waited patiently for Rocco's return.

* * *

"So you two have you given thought to what pokemon you wanted to be your first partner?" Juniper asked.

"Yes I have" N answered with a smile.

"How about you?" Juniper asked Rocco who was spacing out. He snapped back to reality by her voice and looked at her.

"What did you say? Can you please repeat it? I was kind of spacing out there" Rocco said with an awkward smile giving him some laughs from both N and Juniper.

"Ahahaha. It's alright. All I asked was that if you knew what you wanted your first pokemon to be" Juniper said.

"Oh I already have my first pokemon" Rocco said and this caught Juniper's attention.

"Oh what pokemon is it?"

"Well let's just say it's a very rare pokemon" Rocco said. He couldn't quite tell him his first pokemon was Reshiram.

"Oh I see. Here we are" they came to a stop near a table which had 3 pokeballs on top of it. She picked them up and released the pokemon's which were inside each of them. "These are the three starter pokemon of the Unova Region" Juniper said. "This is Oshawott" she said as she gestured to the little blue pokemon who smacked his shell like object in the middle of his chest with pride. "The next one is Tepig" she then pointed to the fire pokemon who blue a little flame out of his nose. "And last but not least Snivy" the little green pokemon suddenly jumped at Rocco who was caught off guard. "Woah seems our little friend here really likes you" Professor Juniper said. "Why take her along with you?"

"Wanna come along with me?" Rocco asked the pokemon who happily responded to him.

'_Yes! I would love to!' _Snivy said.

'_You're a happy one aren't you' _Rocco said to the pokemon who would be his second pokemon.

"Here you go" Juniper gave Rocco Snivy's pokeball and a pokedex. "This will allow you to enroll in the Unova league"

"Thank you professor" Rocco said as he softly patted Snivy's head.

"How about you N?"

"I will take Oshawott if it's not a problem" N said as he happily stared at the water pokemon. Oshawott then jumped into his hand and thanks to his ability N was able to see that the pokemon was happy and was well taken care of.

"Take good care of him" Juniper said. "Here you go too" Juniper then gave N a pokedex and a pokeball which was Oshawatts. "Oh I almost forgot" said Juniper as she rubbed her head in embarrassment. "Take this you two" Juniper pulled out 30 pokeballs and gave both Rocco and N 6 each. "Use these to catch pokemon and take the rest to those other 3" she then gave them 3 more pokedex.

"Thank you for all your help professor" N said.

"Have a safe journey and make sure you have fun"

"We will" Rocco said. They went to meet with the others. "We're back guys" Rocco said. Suddenly for some unlucky reason one of the pokedex which they were carrying fell down and opened right in front of Reshi and the machine began to talk.

"Reshiram the Vast White Pokemon. When Reshiram's tail flares, the heat energy moves the atmosphere and changes the world's weather"

"_OH CRAP!" _Rocco thought he was literally sweating bullets. He could only hope that they would think that the machine was broken.

'_Master t-they will find out what will we do!?' _from the sound of her voice in his head Rocco could clearly see that she was panicking as well.

'_It's ok Reshi, I don't think they will believe the machine' _Rocco said trying to calm down the pokemon.

"Oh my" Juniper said as she let out a soft laugh and looked at Reshi. "It seems the pokedex is broken. Either that or it's confusing you for Reshiram because of your white dress and hair" after hearing this Rocco felt relieved since he now knew they weren't believing the words of the machine.

"Here you go you two" said N as he gave Anthea and Concordia six pokeballs each and gave them both a pokedex.

"I will keep yours for you" Rocco said as he winked at Reshi.

"Alright Ma-I mean Rocco" Reshi said as she gave a sigh of relief for noticing her mistake before she made some permanent damage.

"Ok you two. If you catch more pokemon than you can bring with you they will be sent to my lab where I will watch over them until you need them" Juniper said explained to them. "Also I can keep track of the pokemon you have and see which ones you have caught" this Immediately got Rocco's attention and he felt something he was not gonna like was coming next. "Rocco you said you had already caught a pokemon. May I see it?" Juniper asked and Rocco knew he had to take some action.

"Uhm...professor can I talk to you in private for a bit?" Rocco asked.

"Sure" Juniper simply answered.

"I see we will leave you two alone" N said as he headed towards the door. "Rocco we will wait for you outside" N said and he left and Concordia and Anthea followed after him. Rocco, Reshi and Juniper were the only ones left in the room. "So what did you want to talk about?" Juniper asked.

"You know how I said I already caught a pokemon?" Rocco asked and Juniper nodded. "Well the thing is I can't quite show it to everybody that easily", and with those few words Juniper understood what he was trying to say. "But I am willing to show it to you since sooner or later you would find out". Reshi then stepped forward and she looked back at Rocco to confirm that he wanted her to really show her true self. "It's ok Reshi you can show her"

"Alright master" she said. Suddenly a bright fire began to swirl around her as if there was a fiery tornado brewing and when the fire died, in front of Rocco stood a mighty dragon. Her white wings raised and she gave a mighty roar which could be heard from the outside.

"R-Reshiram!?" Juniper was stunned. She herself had never seen the mighty legendary pokemon. Nonetheless here one stood in front of her and what was more surprising was that it had taken human form. "This is amazing!" Juniper said studying the pokemon from all angles.

"I grew up with this Reshiram" Rocco lied. It wasn't a complete lie but since he was born before her and since she actually grew up being watched by him it was still considered a lie. "So when I decided to go on my journey she decided to come along with me"

"I see" Juniper said as she smiled. "I can see that the friendship between you two is quite strong" Juniper then came closer to the Reshi who then lowered her head. Juniper slowly rubbed her head and Reshi seemed to quite enjoy it.

"So can you keep this a secret from others?" Rocco asked hoping she would accept his conditions. If she didn't he had to do something he really dislike and that was replacing people's memories.

"Sure I can do that" Juniper said. "Although I am really interested in how she turned into a human. I am not going to go against your will since you showed me her true form by your own free will"

"Thanks I really appreciate it" Rocco said as he bowed his head. "And by the way I know you're really interested in how she turns into a human, but there is nothing I can do to help your curiosity since I also don't know it" Rocco said as he let out a sigh.

"Aww I see. That is kind of disappointing but it's alright and don't worry. Your secret is safe with me!" Juniper said and suddenly Reshi retorted to her human form when she heard the door open.

"What was that!?" N asked with a worried face. "I thought I heard Reshiram in here" N said as he gave a sigh of relief. He didn't mind seeing the legendary pokemon again but if it was still angry it meant trouble.

"Don't worry it was just Rocco's pokemon and I might say it was a ferocious one" Juniper said as she winked at Rocco.

"I see, wish I could've seen it" N said in a voice that seemed sort of disappointed

"So what are you two planning now?" Juniper asked

"Well I was going to go head to the nearest Gym to here" Rocco said.

"Oh I was planning the same thing" N said.

"Since it seems we have mostly the same plans. How about you travel along with us" Concordia said with a smile.

"I don't see why not" Rocco stated. "You know I might even be willing to show you my first pokemon"

"I will be looking forward to it then" N said.

"Well seems you two have worked it out" professor Juniper said. "Be safe all of you" with that the five of them left and professor Juniper waved to them as they began to fade from view. "Well I must say. That was one strange Reshiram, I might as well do more research on it" Juniper said to herself. She then stretched and said "Back to work", with that she concluded her first meeting with Rocco.

* * *

"So where is the closest gym" Rocco asked.

"It's in Striaton City" N said as he looked at the map. "Guess that is where we are all heading then" He said as he looked at his previous companions and at Rocco and Reshi who joined his group.

"Yep" Rocco then stared into the sky and a look of confidence formed on his face. "I'm going to be the best of the best!" Rocco yelled and N gave him a soft laugh.

"That means we will be both friends and rivals" N said. "I've been inspired by Ash and you to also strive to be a pokemon Trainer" N then looked to the sky just like Rocco had previously done and looks at Rocco again. "Let's see who is the better trainer" he stuck his hand up and Rocco grabbed it.

"Let's do this" Rocco replied. The others stared with a smile on their faces at the newly found friendship and rivalry which would last for a long time. With this the birth of a beautiful friendship came to being and the start of an epic and dangerous adventure began.

* * *

In an island in the middle of the ocean not far from the Unova region an alarm was going off. A group of people wearing the same uniform were all heading in the same direction. Suddenly an explosion was heard and a bunch of them were blown back.

"We need backup I repeat we need backup" a man yelled at a radio. "There has been a prison break by a group who call themselves Team Chrono and they are setting-gah!" the man fell on the floor after being struck with something.

The explosions still continued for a while and then the whole structure went silent and the fighting had ceased. In the silence a helicopter could be heard coming from afar and when it arrived it set down on a helipad on top of the building. On the Helicopter there was a Emblem which seemed like a C with a watch on the background. A man walked out of the helicopter and a group of men wearing the same red and white clothes with the same emblem saluted to the man.

"Welcome Master" one of the man saluted as he came up to greet the man leaving the helicopter. After the man exited two more figures stood by him.

"A job well done" the man complimented. "You all did a splendid job in seizing control of the prison"

"We are honored to be praised by you"

"So have you freed the group of people I asked you to?" the man asked.

"It has been done sir"

"Well done. Keep watch for any unwanted guests" the man said as he began to walk inside.

"It will be done" with that the man bowed and went back to his post.

The mysterious figure walked inside a room where Ghetsis was being kept. He then pulled a chair and sat face to face with Ghetsis who was sitting on the other side of the table. Ghetsis was staring curiously at the man for he was told that he was the man who came up with the plan to break them out of prison.

"So you're the one who set this escape up?" Ghetsis asked as he stared at the other man who then just laughed.

"You give me too much credit" the man said. "I simply ordered my comrades to break you out of jail in the fastest way possible. They did the rest from there"

"I see" Ghetsis leaned back on his chair and stared at the man. "So how may I be of service to you?" Ghetsis asked with a serious look on his face. "Surely you didn't break me out of jail if you didn't have a purpose to do it". Ghetsis was a man who knew how things like these work so he wanted to know what his so called 'Savior' wanted from him.

"You got me there" the main said with a smile. "What I want is your help" the man said simply.

"My help for what?" Ghetsis asked.

"I want you to help me complete my goal and at the same time I can help you complete your goal as well" the man said with a serious look. Ghetsis then laughed at what the man was proposing and this kind of annoyed the man. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, no it's not that. It's just that I find it strange for you to go to all the trouble just for my help" Ghetsis said. "What could possibly be blocking you from completing your goal?" Ghetsis asked.

"Let's just say there is an ancient obstacle in my path" the man said.

"Alright, let's just say I agreed to help. What's in it for me?" Ghetsis asked.

"Although I thought you would be grateful with me just rescuing you from jail it seems you need a bit more motivation" the man said as he leaned over the table. "What you will get in return for helping me is an opportunity to rule half of the world, a chance to get a Reshiram and the chance to execute vengeance upon those who put you in here" the man said and this definitely caught Ghetsis attention.

"If you promise to keep up your part of the bargain I'm in" Ghetsis asked.

"Don't worry I will" the man said. "Afterall I didn't go to all the trouble to break you out of jail and ask for your cooperation only to cross you in the end" the man then lifted his hand and extended it to Ghetsis. "So do we have a deal?"

"Yes we do" Ghetsis grabbed his hand and gave him a handshake. The man then pulled away then picked up his hat and headed towards the door but was stopped by Ghetsis. "Wait, you never told me your name" Ghetsis said. The man then turned his head and smiled at Ghetsis.

"Names Kira, Kira Conwell" with that the man left the room leaving Ghetsis alone This proved to be the start of a cooperation that would not only put the fate of the world in jeopardy but also put the life of a certain someone in danger.

* * *

In the middle of route one on the way to Accumula Town which came before Striaton City the group continued their journey in silence. But the silence was soon broken when Reshi realized the uncomfortable look which inhabited Rocco's face.

"Is something wrong Rocco?" Reshi asked.

"It's nothing really is just that this bag feels a bit too heavy" Rocco said. He didn't have a problem carrying heavy stuff since his training contained a lot of heavy lifting. But this bag felt heavy reaaally heavy.

"Do you have anything that might prove to be overweight in your bag?" Anthea asked.

"I don't know" Rocco said. "In all honesty I wasn't the one who organized my bag" Rocco said.

"I see. How about you open it and see what's inside?" N said and Rocco nodded and he took the bag off and put it on the ground. When he opened the bag he saw nothing but clothes and other appliances he would need. But when he moved the clothes he found out the cause of his bad weighing as much as it did. Under the clothes was a pile of gold, an amount that would make any man rich and along with it a letter.

"What's that?" Reshi asked.

"Seems like a letter" N said. "Why don't you open it?" Rocco opened the letter and began to read it. It said:

_Dear Rocco_

_This is a present from all of us. This is a small part of the treasure which lie within the Hall Of Origin. We were going to change this to money which could be of use to you but sadly we don't know how to. Because of that I stuffed all of it into your bag. I hope it's not too heavy for you and sorry if I forget to tell you. Hope you find out how to change it to the currency humans use. You're a smart child so I know you can do it._

_From your dear Friend_

_Latias_

"We're rich..." Rocco said as he stared at the vast amount of gold

"What did the letter say?" Concordia asked.

"It said to put this to good use" Rocco said.

"I see. Oh I know" N remembering something. "We can change this to pokedollars in Accumula town" N said.

"Yeah let's do that" Rocco said as he once again put the heavy bag on his back. "I don't want to carry this heavy thing everywhere I go" With that they continued to move forward to Accumula City so Rocco could literally get this weight off his shoulder. While they were hurrying an evil unknown to them slowly crept up on them. This was the start of an epic adventure and a introduction to the world Rocco had been apart from for so long.

* * *

**AN: Well there goes chapter two. Hope that you enjoyed it. Never got to talk about Rocco's moves but in the next chapter they will have their first encounter with Team Chrono and Team Plasma who which was back in business again. I appreciate if you leave a review on what you think and hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you and see you next time.**


End file.
